Super Mario Brothers
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Luigi has joined Bowser but as he begins to realise its a bad idea... Mr L returns! No OC is in this story (Okay but only in a few minor moments no love stuff)
1. Brothers

**Brothers**

"Gather round fellow toads and listen to this dazzling tale!" Toady yelled.  
As the few grown up toads and children toads sat down, our young toad began to tell his tale.  
"So we all know Mario right?" Toady asked.  
The small toads all smiled and nodded there heads.  
"Good, because he is not the only hero in this tale" Toady looked around for a repsonse, many of the kids looked among themselves, shocked.  
"Ahem" Toady coughed.

The famous Mario brothers,  
Here for our beloved Peach,  
Mario fights! and fights tough!  
Peach smiles and bakes cakes!  
Us Toads we cheer and cheer alot!  
But what becomes of dear Luigi?  
The crowd looked at him in fasination.  
Well... thats the thing you see?  
What would become of Luigi?  
If he joined Bowser?  
Sick of being in the shadow?  
Well... thats exactly what happens...

"It all started last year..." Toady began.

"Here you go Mario, Pasta!" Luigi placed down the plate of pasta/  
Mario licked his lips and began to eat he pasta.  
"Yummy!" Mario exclaimed as he rubbed his belly.  
Luigi smiled but soon realised that he was hungry too, so he walked into the kitchen but to his disappointment he had used all the pasta.  
Mario walked in with the empty plate.  
"Yo bro you okay?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah i'm fine" Luigi sighed.  
Mario put the plate into the sink.

"Come on bro, lets go and see Peach" Mario said.  
"O- okay.." Luigi sighed again but he held his tummy as it began to rumble.  
Mario didn't notice and ran out the door.  
Luigi followed behind.  
As they reached the castle, they found that it had been recently attacked.  
"Ma- Mario..." A little toad crawled up to him.  
"Toad!" Mario ran to him.

The little toad began to cough but Mario picked him up and asked what had happened.  
"It was Bowser... but he was more powerful than usual" Toad croaked.  
Luigi had just caught up and gasped at the sight of the castle, it was now a dark pink and much of the grass was black.  
"He really is getting stronger" Luigi thought.  
Mario walked over to Luigi and handed him the little toad.  
"I've got to go and save Peach!" Mario said angrily.  
"Then let me go to!"" Luigi asked.  
Mario looked at the toad.  
"But what about him?" Mario pointed to the toad.

"Gah! I don't know Mario! place him on the grass or something!" Luigi shouted.  
Mario looked at him angrily, and grabbed the little toad.  
"Fine!" Mario walked over to the grass and placed him down gently.  
"Don't worry little toad, Peach will be back here safe and sound before you can say Pasta man!" Mario than began to run towards Bowser's castle.  
Luigi ran along with him.

"Now then what to do with Peach?" Bowser wondered.  
Bowser looked towards her, she was asleep on the bed, he began to blush brightly.  
"So cute!" Bowswer giggled.

_-Knock Knock-_

"What?!" Bowser yelled.  
"I- its me... Kamek..." He said nevously.  
"Ah, my loyal Kamek..." Bowser grinned.  
"Um.. about that gem.." Kamek began.  
"Yes.." Bowser rolled his eyes.  
"Well.. I can't seem to open it" Kamek looked to the floor, scared of what Bowser would do.  
Bowser looked at him and said "I didn't think it would work"

Kamek looked at him and asked "Then why did you want me to try?"  
Bowser sighed "Because... I do not have the time to face her yet"  
Kamek bowed his head in respect and said "Shall I leave?"  
Bowser nodded his head.  
Kamek left the room.

Peach rubbed her eyes and let out a little yawn.  
"Bowser?" Peach wondered.  
"Yes my sweet!" Bowser walked over to her.  
She looked around the room and saw a small rose next to her bed.  
Bowser saw her look at it and said "That was for you... I uh found it in the garden"  
She picked it up and smelt it.  
Bowser blushed bright red at seeing her look so delicate.

"It actually smells like a rose!" Peach giggled.  
Bowser chuckled at her innocent words.  
"Oh Peach... you were destined for me and yet" Bowser sat on the bed.  
Peach took this the wrong way as he was still blushing.  
"Eep! get out of here!" Peach threw the rose at him.  
Bowser caught the rose, Peach gasped.  
"You're so cute when your angry" Bowser said.

Peach slapped her head in fustration.  
"Just go away!" Peach stood up and walked to the window.  
Bowser stood up and walked out the room.  
Peach sighed and whispered "Mario"

Mario was now on the outskirts of the Bowser's castle.  
Luigi was gasping for breath as he grabbed Mario's shoulder.  
"You okay?" Mario asked. "Ye.. yeah i'm... fine" Luigi panted.  
Mario was about to start running but saw Kamek comming towards them.  
"Kamek!" Mario yelled.  
Mario moved out of the way, as Kamek was powering up his wand.  
"Luigi look out!" Mario shouted.

But it was too late, Kamek smung his wand and hit Luigi on the head.  
"No!" Mario yelled, he ran towards the cloud of smoke that formed around Kamek.  
There was a faint giggling sound as Kamek floated away on his broom.  
Mario looked around but could not see Luigi.  
"I better go get him too!" Mario ran as fast as he could to Bowser's castle.

"Are you awake?" A koopa was poking Luigi.  
Luigi opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Where am I?" Luigi rubbed his head and asked.  
"Where- HA where do you think?" Koopa laughed.

"... Oh the dungeon.. like always" Luigi sighed.  
"Aww, don't feel sad! Bowser wants a chat with you anyway" Koopa teased.  
"Chat, Bowser, m- me?" Luigi shuddered at the thought of Bowser talking to him.  
There was a clicking sound, the Koopa stood still as he was too scared to move.  
There was big footsteps that only the plumbers would be able to reconize.  
"Bowser..." Luigi mumbled.  
"Luigi I have been meaning to have a talk with you" Bowser grinned.

"Whatever it is i'm not-" Luigi's tummy grumbled.  
Bowser clicked his fingers and many koopas came running through with many foods.  
"You want to eat?" Bowser asked.  
"Not any of your food!" Luigi shouted, though he was really hungry and truly considered eating the food.  
"I'll place some pizza in your cage anyway, but back to buisness" Bowser started.  
"You are Luigi, the one hidden behind Mario's shadow, the one never remembered" Bowser looked at him.  
"Don't you get tired of it? being treated like a no one?" Bowser now crouched down.  
"Please Luigi, this is not out of revenge, forget our past issues, I want you to join me" Bowser grinned.

Mario had made it to Bowser's castle.  
As he got in, he found that no one was around.  
"Better get Peach first" Mario ran up the stairs "After all Luigi will be fine"

"What do you say?" Bowser asked.  
Luigi sat in silence.  
"I can't leave Mario..." Luigi whispered.  
"Mario may be a jerk sometimes but he is my brother" Luigi looked at Bowser.  
"But think, you like Peach right? well she don't love you and belive me she wont fall for anybody" Bowser showed Luigi the rose, it was now begining to wilt.  
"You see Peach should be my queen but I see that now..." Bowser choked back the tears "She will never love me"  
Luigi felt a little bad for Bowser.

"But why me?" Luigi asked.  
"Mario is so much more stronger, braver and heck handsomer!" Luigi said.  
"Because, I belive that you are the truly stronger one, you have much more potential than that washed up hero" Bowser sighed.  
Luigi picked up the slice of pizza as he began to fell dizzy.  
"So... I'll ask again, do you want to join me or what?" Bowser held out his hand.

Peach wandered back to the bed.  
"Mario... hurry..." Peach began to sob when she heard the door open.  
"Mario!" Peach ran to him.  
"Oh Peach are you okay?" Mario asked.  
"Yes" Peach replied.

Mario held her hand and took her downstairs.  
"Luigi! LUIGI!" Mario yelled.  
Suddenly there was a bang.  
Bowser had come through one of the doors.  
"Mario you have arrived... wait and you got Peach?" Bowser said.

Peach didn't look at Bowser.  
"Where is Luigi?!" Mario asked angrily.  
"Hehehe... HA HA!" Bowser laughed.  
"Why he is right here" Bowser moved out the way, showing that Luigi was behind him. "Come on bro! lets go!" Mario said.  
Luigi looked at him angrily but didn't said anything back.

Bowser smirked.  
"He has joined me now Mario" Bowser laughed.  
"No... Luigi..." Mario mumbled.  
Luigi suddenly jumped up making Bowser twitch.  
"What are you doing?" Bowser asked angrily.  
"Fooled you!" Luigi laughed, he then kicked him in the chin.  
"HA HA! who's the fool now Bowser?" Mario chuckled.

"Traitor!" Bowser yelled.  
Luigi ran upto them and said "Quick lets go!"  
So they all ran out of the castle, and got back to the Mushroom kingdom as fast as they could.  
Without Peach or Mario knowing, Luigi grinned manically.

Bowser clicked his fingers and a small gem rose from the ground.  
"Bowser?" A small voice from inside the gem asked.  
Bowser sat down on his throne and replied "Yes... it's me"  
"Oh my! your so big now!" The voice giggled.

Bowser chuckled "Well it has been a long time"  
"Has Peach become a princess?" The voice asked.  
"Yes" Bowser replied.  
The voice let out a small tear but quickly rubbed it away.  
"Listen let us discuss something else" Bowser tried to change the subject.  
The two reminisced about when they were children and then many fun times they had together.

Thus ending the story for now...


	2. Tough Love

**Brothers**

Chapter 2:~ Tough love

As the two brothers and Peach got back to the Mushroom kingdoom, they found that the toads had managed to clean up all of the burnt stains on the castle, though the grass was mostly now dirt.  
Peach held back the tears as some of the toads had bandages on there head and arms.  
Mario put Peach down when they reached the castle.  
"Thank you Mario" Peach bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Mario covered his cheek and blushed bright red.  
Peach smiled and bowed to Luigi.  
Luigi smiled back and without another word Peach went into the castle.  
Mario and Luigi started to walk back to there little home.

"Mario does Peach know that you like her?" Luigi asked.  
"Not sure... I mean I haven't told her..." Mario replied.  
"Why ask?" Mario continued.  
"..." Luigi didn't reply.  
"Okay.." Mario whispered "Does Daisy know that you like her?" Mario teased.  
Luigi blushed a little though he tried to hide it.

As they arrived home they found that everything was like they left it and for them it was a nice surprise.  
"Huh.." Mario turned the lights on and off, he then checked the rooms and found no one in them.  
Luigi sat on the couch and turned on the little t.v.

In further news, our hero Mario has saved Peach once again.  
Well I suppose that for the fellow toads out there I belive what i'm going to say is right!  
Mario! we all thank you and tomorrow we want to celebrate you with the best party ever!

Luigi turned off the t.v. but he didn't realise that Mario was next to him making him jump a little.  
"Hey why did you turn it off?" Mario asked.  
"... I'm tired..." Luigi replied.  
"Well i'm going to stay up for a bit so..." Mario held out his hand.  
Luigi looked at his hand and gave him the remote he then got up and went upstairs into his room.

As he got into his room, he found a small note on his bed.  
"A note?" Luigi mumbled, he then walked to the bed and picked it up.

Dear Luigi,  
Thank you so much,  
You're not going to regret join us,  
I can't wait to see you...

Love lots!  
~ ?

Luigi sighed and put down the note, he than put his head inbetween his legs and rubbed his hair.  
"Who sent me that?" Luigi wondered.  
"I don't think it'll be Bowser..." Luigi thought.  
The plumber then stood up and put his pajamas on, and before he could think he collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

Mario put the t.v. back on and found that the message had finished.  
"Dang!" Mario quickly turned the chanel to see if the message was on anywhere else.

_It wasn't..._

Mario sighed and looked at the small clock.  
"Tsk, eleven fourty five!" Mario turned the t.v. off and headed up into his room.

Peach wondered back to her room, the castle was still burnt in some places but Peach didn't bother looking to see what had been destroyed.  
As she got to her room, Toadsworth was comming out.  
"Ah Peach, I have managed to clean your room" Toadsworth said.  
"Yes... thank you.." Peach said politly.  
"Are you okay?" Toadsworth asked concerningly.  
Peach nodded her head and smiled.

"Peach may have been saved but what damage does that do on her fragile mind?" Toadsworth mumbled.

Peach went into her room.  
"All the kidnapping must be exhausting for her" Toadsworth sighed.  
Peach then walked to her bed and removed her shoes.  
As she got into her bed she found herself crying.  
"Why must I cry?" Peach wondered, she than turned over but that only made her more sad.  
After a while she decided to get up and sit at her table.

"If I cannot sleep... then I shall write!" Peach said.  
Peach grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Mario.

My sweet hero Mario,  
I do hope that someday Bowser will give up,  
But until then I will wait and pray that 'He' lets my wish come true,  
If my greatest wish could be granted then think of the life I would have!  
But of course you'll be there...  
Because I love you Mario... I always have...  
Even when that prince came, I rejected him,  
Because you're my prince!  
And I hope that you know that...

Love from,  
~Peach.

Peach blushed bright red and giggled as she re-read the letter. "I wonder if he likes me too?" Peach thought even though deep down she knew the answer.  
She looked out the window, it was still dark, she yawned lightly as the stars caught her eyes.  
Peach then stood up, put the letter into a folder.

As Peach walked back to her bed she heard a light tapping sound.  
"Who- Who's there?" Peach stuttered.  
The light tapping started to get louder.  
Peach grabbed a cushion and held it close to her chest, she then closed her eyes and hoped that the noise would stop.

_It did..._

Peach opened her eyes to be confronted with a shadowy figure in the corner of the room.  
"Who... who is it?" Peach asked again.  
The shadow now opened its' eyes, they were saphire blue.  
Peach looked harder hoping to make out the shady figure.  
Suddenly it jumped up and out the window.  
Peach blinked and saw a note on the floor, but she was still too scared to move.  
She then got into her pink frilly bed and before she could think, she fell asleep.

As the sun rose up, the creatures of the many kingdoms awoke.  
Our hero Mario was also awakened but not by the sun... no... much worse.  
"STOP!" Mario gasped as he sat upright.  
He huffed and puffed from the nightmare that had just happened.  
As the sweat fell from his head he heard a knock at his door.  
"Mario what is wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Not.. nothing..." Mario stuttured.  
"Are you sure?" Luigi asked.  
"Yes!" Mario yelled.  
Mario heard Luigi's door shut, this made him jump a little.  
"Damn" Mario hit the side table in fustration, nightmares always made him grumpy but that was no reason for yelling at Luigi.  
Mario stood up and opened his window, the birds chirping voices could now be heard.  
"I'll go see him in a bit..." Mario thought.

As he breathed in the cool, crisp air he heard a bang sound.  
"Luigi?" Mario turned around "What has he done now?" Mario sighed.  
As he was about to open the door Luigi banged Mario's door in, making Mario fall back on to the floor.  
"What the?!" Mario said angrily.  
"D- Daisy is here!" Luigi said nervously.  
"So?" Mario rubbed his back.

"So! ... I'm not in the mood to see her..." Luigi mumbled.  
This came a shock to Mario.  
"Luigi it would be rude to ignore her" Mario stood up.

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

"Are you in there!?" Daisy yelled.  
Luigi ran back into his room.  
Mario ran down the stairs on opened the door.  
"Where is he?!" Daisy asked angrily.  
"Who? Luigi?" Mario asked.  
"DUH! who else?!" Daisy ran into the front room.  
"He isn't here..." Mario said.  
"What? then... where is he.." Daisy said rather camly.

"He went out for a walk this morning" Mario pointed outside.  
"Which way?" Daisy asked.  
"Towards Peach's castle" Mario replied.  
Daisy nodded her head "Oh and" Daisy giggled "Cute pajammas!"  
Mario looked down and remember that he had the pajammas that Peach made him, it was mainly red with a pink heart where his heart would be.

**_Slam!_**

Luigi was sat on his bed, in his normal clothes.  
"3... 2... 1" Luigi mumbled.  
"What have you done!?" Mario burst through Luigi's room.  
Luigi looked sheepishly towards the floor.  
Mario walked over to Luigi.  
"What.. has.. happened!?" Mario demanded.

"I... broke up with her..." Luigi confessed.  
"Wha? why?" Mario asked concerningly.  
"Because... I don't love her... well as a friend then yes but not love love..." Luigi looked at Mario, he looked disappointed.  
"Thanks for being honest..." Mario smiled and said "Bros?"  
Luigi looked at him and smiled back "Bros!"

Mario left his room and retired into his own.  
As soon as Luigi heard his brother close his door he collapsed onto his bed.  
"Not even..." Luigi looked at the small clock.  
"Nine and yet this morning has been to much... yes to.. much..." Luigi fell back to sleep.

xxx

Luigi awoke in a ball room, he was wearing a tuxedo with a red rose in his pocket and Daisy was comming towards him.  
"D- Daisy?" Luigi rubbed his eyes.  
She held out her hand and blushed bright red.  
"This- this isn't Daisy..." Luigi thought.  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed Luigi's hand, dragging him onto the dance floor.  
They started to dance and to Luigi's embarrassment the lights were on them both.  
Luigi gulped as everyone stopped dancing and watched them dance.  
"Mario.. Peach.. BOWSER?!" Luigi said rather loudly.

"Calm yourself, you're making a scene" Daisy said "Just focus on the music... and me..." Daisy blushed.  
Luigi blushed bright red too.  
As the music came to an end, everyone clapped and cheered for Luigi.  
Luigi smiled and saw Mario give a thumbs up.

Luigi started to notice that some of the room was black, he walked over towards it.  
As he was about to tap it a hand came out and grabbed him.  
"You must come..." A voice mumbled it then pulled him into the black area.  
"What...? where..." Luigi found that the hand had vanished.  
In the dark shadows there was a figure but it was impossible to make out.

"Who are you?" Luigi asked.

Thus ending the story... for now...


	3. Regrets and Lies

**Brothers**

Chapter 3:~ Regrets and Lies.

The figure in the shadows did not respond.  
Luigi turned his head and saw that the other part of his dream, the good one, had vanished.  
"Now i'm really mad!" Luigi clenched his fist and turned back round to find that the figure had moved.  
Luigi gulped and checked all around the room.

"Wh.. where did...?" Luigi whispered.  
There was a faint sound in the background that Luigi could not hear clearly.  
He listened harder but still could not make out the words.  
"Why- are you messing with me? don't you think that i've had enough!?" Luigi said frustratedly.

"Luigi get up!" Mario yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"He never sleeps this late..." Mario looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten.  
So with that Mario walked up the stairs.  
"Luigi.. last warning.. get up!" Mario knocked loudly on the door.

There was no reply.  
"Right thats it!" Mario walked into the room and tip toed upto Luigi's bed.  
Mario looked at him and smiled deviously at the thought of which way to wake him, shake him or... yell..  
"LUIGI!" Mario yelled.

Luigi jumped, making him fall face first onto the floor.  
Mario couldn't help but laugh at this sight.  
"You.. okay.. Luigi" Mario giggled inbetween the words.  
"What do you think?" Luigi asked.

"Well it serves you right! I have been calling for you all morning" Mario replied.  
"You... have?" Luigi said sheepishly.  
"Must have been a good dream" Mario sat on his bed.  
"Yeah it was! well at first" Luigi blushed a little.

"Come on bro, we gotta go and meet Peach" Mario said.  
Luigi got up from the floor and picked up his blanket.  
He then looked up and saw Mario, he was still trying not to laugh.  
"Well..?" Luigi said.  
"Well what?" Mario asked.  
Luigi threw his blanket over Mario "Get out"

"Ha ha very funny" Mario took the blanket off and walked towards the door. "Don't be long" Mario now closed the door.  
Luigi sighed and put the blanket neatly on his bed.  
He then got into his normal attire.

Feeling unsure about whether his hair was messy or not he walked towards the mirror.  
He checked to make sure it looked decent, but when he was about to leave the room he noticed something on the window.  
"What is that?" Luigi wondered. As he got closer to the mysterious object, the more curious he was.

"It's a.. gem?" Luigi picked it up.  
"Wow it's sapphire!" Luigi said excitedly.  
"Come on Luigi!" Mario yelled.  
"Comming!" Luigi yelled back.  
Luigi put the gem into his pocket.

Luigi got donwstairs and the older brother opened the door.  
"Lets go!" Mario announced.  
Thus the two brothers ran to Peach's castle.

Peach was outside, putting a blanket on the grassy floor.  
"I can't wait for them to come" Peach thought.  
"I even made there favourites" Peach started to set out the food.  
Peach had set the picnic out and waited for the brothers to come.

Peach sighed now getting bored.  
"I know!" Peach picked up a cup "Some tea will make time go faster"  
She poured out the tea and looked up.  
"Gasp... hello Peach" Mario gasped for breath.  
"Are you okay?" Peach asked rather calmly.

"Yes were fine" Mario had now calmed his breathing and sat down. "Were?" Peach wandered.  
Mario looked back and saw that Luigi had gone.  
"..." Mario looked for him but couldn't see him.  
Mario sighed and stood back up.  
"Hold on princess, i'll go look for him" Mario set off running when Luigi appeared above the hill.  
"Woah Luigi!" Mario stepped back.

Luigi gasped for breath.  
Mario sat him down and looked at his back, there was a big cut.  
"What happened?" Mario asked.  
"...Bowser..." Luigi mumbled.  
"Bu- but I was barely infront of you! how come I didn't see or notice him?" Mario asked again.  
Luigi had now regained some strength, but not alot.  
Luigi didn't reply which worried his big brother.  
"Please Luigi tell me what is going on!" Mario bent down infront of Luigi.

"I don't know! okay!?" Luigi yelled.  
Mario stood up and looked down at his brother.  
"Luigi... I just want to help you.." Mario said.  
Luigi felt a small tear hit his hat but when he looked up Mario had started to walk back to Peach.  
He could see that Peach looked concern, she noticed him and waved him over.  
Luigi smiled but turned around and headed back to his house.

_Or so they thought..._

Luigi ran to Bowser's castle.  
"Phase one, begin" Luigi mumbled.  
And with that said Luigi ran all the way there in less than an hour.

"Lord Bowser" Kamek knocked.  
"What?" Bowser yelled.  
"May I come in? I have urgent news" Kamek said through the door.  
Bowser walked to the door and opened it.  
"Hurry up and get in" Bowser shut the door when Kamek had gotten in.  
"Right... now the urgent news?" Bowser asked whilst walking back to his throne.

"Ahem" Kamek cleared his throat.  
"Well the gem is at the Mario household" Kamek started.  
"Good.. good" Bowser said.  
"And" Kamek said "It would seem that Luigi is comming... do you want us to let him in?"  
"Yes and make sure you inform him where I am" Bowser grinned.

"I know that grin..." Kamek thought.  
Bowser looked at Kamek and said "Anything else? no? then begone!"  
"Yes.. King Bowser" Kamek bowed.  
There was a slam and the room fell silent once more.

Luigi arrived at the castle, he was very tired and fatigued.  
He very weakly knocked on the door.  
"It's him!" Koopas panicked.  
Kamek had somehow managed to get through the koopas and opened the door.  
"Ah Luigi" Kamek opened the door wider "Come on in..."  
The koopas were still running around crazily.  
"ENOUGH!" Kamek yelled.  
The koopas all stopped and looked towards Kamek.  
"Make room for our glorious Luigi" Kamek yelled again.

The koopas all went to the sides making a path for him, they all bowed as he went by.  
"Everyone really thinks i'm special" Luigi thought to himself "Shame there all bad guys..."  
"Now Lord Bowser is in the throne room" Kamek began "He wants you to go and see him right away"  
Luigi nodded his head but inside he felt very nervous.  
"May- maybe this was a bad idea..." Luigi panicked in his mind.

But before he could think much more he found himself in front of Bowser's door.  
Luigi gulped and shakily reached for the door.  
"Wait!" Kamek grabbed his hand.  
"Knock first and then request permission to go in" Kamek whispered.  
"Oh" Luigi knocked.

"Who is it now?" Bowser asked impationtly.  
"Lu- Luigi..." Luigi yelled nervously.  
"Ah yes... come in!" Bowser yelled.

Luigi was now shaking outside the door.  
"What are you waiting for?" Kamek asked.  
"Get in there!" Kamek pushed him in.  
"Hey watch it!" Luigi said angrily.

"Kamek do not make our dear guest uncomftable" Bowser said.  
"So.. sorry sir.." Kamek shaked in fear.  
Luigi grinned at the sight "Someone else being scared? not me?"  
Bowser got up and walked towards the door.  
"Kamek remain outside the room and look for any intruders" Bowser instructed.  
Kamek bowed, got on his broom and flew away.

Bowser slammed the door shut.  
"Now then Luigi... you made your mind clear yesterday" Bowser began.  
"You'll start work today" Bowser said.  
"What is it that you want me to do?" Luigi asked whilst desperately trying to hide his fear.  
"Come with me" Bowser walked into the grand food court.  
"Pick yourself a meal and then come sit at the grand table" Bowser said whilst pointing to the biggest, fanciest looking table.

Luigi did as he was told and went to join the line, when he got the food picking section he found that a goomba was giving the food out.  
"What'ya like?" A goomba asked.  
Luigi looked at the foods, salad, pizza, pasta or pie.  
"Umm... pizza?" Luigi asked.  
"Okay hand your plate over" The goomba asked.  
Luigi gave him the plate, he recieved two slices of pizza.

He then got a drink of water and then walked over to the grand table.  
Bowser had a plate of what looked like, fire flower soup.  
Luigi sat down across from Bowser and began to eat his pizza.  
"What did you grab?" Bowser asked, he hadn't looked up yet.  
"Pi- pizza..." Luigi replied.  
"What?!" Bowser looked up "Two slices? are you kidding?" Bowser said.

"What is wrong with Pizza?" Luigi asked.  
"It is unhealthy! you must start and eat healthy food!" Bowser said... well more like nagged.  
"You have training in the morning and if you don't have energy then it wont benefit you" Bowser continued.  
Luigi looked at the floor, embarrased as most of the goombas were laughing at Luigi being told off.  
"Hang on" Bowser got up and pushed threw the queue and grabbed a salad.

"Yuck!" Luigi stuck out his tongue.  
Bowser came back and put the salad in front of him.  
"Eat it" Bowser said.  
Luigi looked at the salad and felt queasy, but he took a bite and actually enjoyed it.  
Bowser finished his meal and waited until Luigi finished his salad.

Mario looked at the time, four o'clock.  
"I better get home" Mario said to Peach.  
"Okay" Peach picked up the blanket and put it back itno the basket.  
"Bye Peach" Mario said.  
"Wait" Peach stopped Mario.  
"Something wrong?" Mario asked.  
Peach bent down and kissed him of the cheek.

"Bye Mario.." Peach giggled.  
Mario blushed bright red.  
Peach walked back into her castle and sat in a room where fresh tea was waiting.  
"So... tell me how it went?" Toadette asked before sipping some tea.

Mario now made his way home.  
"I hope that Luigi is okay.." Mario wondered.  
As he got in he called for Luigi but there was no answer.  
Mario looked into Luigi's room and found that Luigi wasn't there.  
"Where did..." Mario felt sick with worry.  
"I must find him!" Mario yelled.

Thus ending the story so far...


	4. Why?

**Brothers**

Chapter 4:~ Why?

Daisy has running towards the Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Wait until I find you!" Daisy thought.  
As she was comming round a corner she saw Peach but before she could stop she crashed into her.  
Daisy fell backwards whilst Peach managed to keep upright. "Ouch" Daisy said whilst rubbing her ankle.  
"Oh my!" Peach said, she than walked over to help Daisy back up.  
"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Yes.. i'm fine" Daisy said.  
Peach grabbed Daisy's hand and pulled her up.  
"Um you haven't seen Luigi have you?" Daisy asked.  
"No, i'm afraid not... why?" Peach said.  
"It doesn't matter..." Daisy said disappointedly.  
"Well if I do see him then i'll call you" Peach said.

Daisy smiled at Peach before running off to find him.  
Peach carried on walking towards the picnic spot.  
After searching around the castle and village numerous times she gave up and sat on a small bench near the woods.  
"Where is he?" Daisy gasped.

Daisy turned her head and reconised a small path leading further into the woods.  
"Maybe he went..." Daisy thought.  
She then got up and started to walk down the secret path.  
"If he is here then... i'll kill him!" Daisy said aloud.  
When she arrived she couldn't help but smile as the secret place was so beautiful.

"It really hasn't changed..." Daisy smiled.  
She walked down further towards the area but could not see Luigi.  
The area was surrounded by trees, there was a small lake that always managed to sparkle even when the sun wasn't out.  
Daisy sighed when she saw he wasn't here.  
She gripped her hand and bit her lip.

"Why? oh Luigi..." Daisy thought.  
For once she allowed small tears to fall down her cheeks.  
Daisy walked further down the lake and could remember so many happy times she had with him.

"Luigi becareful!" Daisy giggled.  
"I will" Luigi said.  
Daisy watched him as he tried to catch fish.  
After many failed attempts Daisy snuck into the water to try and play a prank.

"Hey Daisy I caught one!" Luigi said proudly.  
Only there was no response.  
"D- Daisy?" Luigi turned around but could not see her.  
He put the small fish back into the water.

Daisy was swimming closer to him.  
Luigi looked across the lake to see if she was around, she wasn't.  
Without much time to react, Luigi was pulled under the water.  
Daisy had grabbed him.  
As they resurfaced Daisy couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
Luigi looked at her and felt a little bit angry but after seeing her smile his anger faded.

"Ha! gotcha!" Daisy laughed.  
She then looked at Luigi.  
"Are you okay?" Daisy tried not to laugh.  
"No thanks to you" Luigi laughed.  
Daisy smiled grabbed his hand.

Luigi and Daisy blushed bright red.  
"Who's my number one plumber?" Daisy asked.  
"Me.." Luigi smiled.

Daisy had now sat on the bench, tears flowed from her eyes.  
"We were so happy... what went wrong?" Daisy questioned herself.  
Daisy watched the water and felt a little bit of peace.  
She walked over to the water and looked at her reflection.  
Her tears fall onto the water.

"It use to feel warm here..." Daisy said quietly.  
"Now it's a cold place..." Daisy bent down and sobbed.  
"St- stupid!" She splashed the water but her ring fell into the water.  
Daisy quickly took her glove off and put her hand down into the water.  
The cold feeling reminded her of another memory.

Both Daisy and Luigi were sat on the bench.  
"Brr..." Daisy shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Luigi asked.  
"N- no!" Daisy said.  
Luigi smiled.  
Daisy turned and saw him smiling.  
"What?" Daisy asked.  
"Nothing" Luigi said.

"No it's not nothing! what were you smiling at?" Daisy asked impatiently.  
"You.. you just never seem to ask for anything, like a blanket or... a hug..." Luigi blushed lightly.  
Daisy looked at him and blushed a little.  
"Well okay then... can I have a blanket?" Daisy said.  
"Haven't got that" Luigi looked at her "But hugs are no problem"  
Daisy blushed "O- okay..."

Luigi sat closer to her and put his arm over her.  
"Is this okay?" Luigi asked.  
"Nope closer" Daisy said teasingly.  
Luigi gulped now begging to feel nervous.  
He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

Daisy smiled and blushed bright red.  
Luigi looked at the water.  
"Love you Daisy..." Luigi whispered.  
"I love you two.." Daisy whispered back.

She grabbed her ring and put it into her pocket.  
"Maybe it was a lie... the love between us" Daisy sighed.  
She rubbed away her tears.  
"No... he must have loved me... why would he propose?" Daisy thought.

She sighed again and headed out of the area.  
"I just hope that he can explain why he did this" Daisy hoped.  
As she got to the small bench outside the area she saw Mario and Peach having a picnic.  
"Where is Luigi?" Daisy wondered.

"The.. house?" Daisy started to run towards the plumbers house.  
"He- he must be there!" Daisy thought.  
As she arrvied at the house.  
"Please! please be in!" Daisy pleaded.

_Knock Knock!_

"Luigi are you in there?" Daisy said.  
There was no reply.  
Daisy sighed and was about to walk away when she heard a noise come from the house.  
"Luigi don't be scared! please I just want to talk" Daisy said calmly.

Suddenly the door opened.  
Daisy walked in, cautiously.  
"Luigi?" Daisy called.  
She saw a figure in the shadows.

"Is that you?" Daisy asked.  
She began to walk to the shadow.  
The figure opened it's eyes revealing them to be a sapphire blue.  
"He is mine now" The figure whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Daisy asked concerningly.

The figure looked directly at Daisy.  
"He is my pet, my friend, my love" It whispered.  
Those words hit Daisy's ears and she could not help but feel angry.  
Daisy lunged towards the figure.  
"He is no animal!" Daisy yelled.  
The figure smiled deviously.

"Oh but he will be..." It dodged Daisy's hit but in doing that Daisy managed to see the figure briefly.  
She turned to look at it but it had gone.  
Daisy gasped and ran upstairs.  
"Luigi!?" Daisy opened his door, he wasn't there.

Daisy ran outside the house.  
"What has happened to you?" Daisy whispered.  
She then closed the door and walked back to her kingdom, sad and lonely.

Luigi was in Bowser's castle, he had finished his salad.  
"Good now follow me" Bowser intructed.  
Luigi nodded.  
They walked down a few corridors until they reached a green door.  
"This is your new room" Bowser opened the door.  
Luigi looked around.  
The bed was three times the size of his old one and the decor was simple, green.  
The only thing that stuck out was a table in the middle of the room.

"What is that for?" Luigi asked.  
"The table? well it is for the gem that you carry" Bowser said.  
"Oh... well what-"  
"I really must go now, enjoy your new life" Bowser shut the door.

"Alone... again" Luigi sighed.  
He took out the gem.  
"It sure is pretty" Luigi looked at it.  
"I'm sure Daisy..." Luigi remembered what he had done.  
"Oh right... she probably hates me now" Luigi sighed again.

Luigi is sat at his desk in his room, writing a letter.

Dear Daisy,  
I truly think that you are amazing!  
But I just don't think I love you as much as you had hoped...  
My love is set upon someone else,  
I am very sorry...  
But if you were to marry me then you would marry a coward,  
That is something I don't want to you feel,  
Understand though that if I did meet you first then maybe Just maybe you could accept that i'm nothing but a wimp...  
Thank you for the amazing memories...  
From Luigi~

Luigi put his head on his desk and felt tears fall from his eyes.

Thus ending the story so far.


	5. Thus it begins

**_Brothers_**

Chapter 5:~ Thus It begins...

Luigi sighed and walked over to his bed.  
He took off his outfit and got into green pajammas.  
The gem was on the desk next to the bed so he wouldn't lose it.

As he curled up into his bed he thought about his decision and whether it was wise.  
"Maybe.. maybe I should have stayed with Mario... he is my brother.." Luigi thought.  
_'No your better then him'_ A voice echoed.  
"Who- whos there?" Luigi sat upright.

_'Someone you know quite well...'_ The voice echoed louder.  
Luigi thought "Are.. are you... no.. you can't be!" Luigi said.  
_'In your case, i'm afraid so'_ The voice chuckled.  
"What do you want with me!" Luigi asked.  
_'Actually... i'm curious... why join Bowser?'_ The voice replied.

"To be honest... I don't know..." Luigi admitted.  
_'Heh..'_ The voice laughed.  
"What?" Luigi asked angrily.  
_'Nothing, just seeing you the desperate cheers me up'_ The voice replied.

Luigi didn't say anything else.  
_'Oh come now... don't go silent on me'_ The voice said.  
"Just... go away" Luigi mumbled.  
_'... Fine but i'll be watching'_ The voice said.

Luigi listened for any sort of noise but the only thing that could be heard was the bubbling larva.

Bowser walked down his dark corridor.  
"He will become the best henchman in the whole Kingdom.." Bowser thought.  
"And if not... then-" Bowser was interrupted by Kamek.  
"Sir, I have made the Kamek model #2" Kamek said proudly.  
Kamek pulled it from the shadows, it was wearing a black robe and it had a star on its head.

Bowser picked it up and had a look at it.  
"Hmm.." Bowser checked it from head to toe.  
"Yep it'll do" Bowser put the model down.  
"Good Kamek... now do not disturb me unless you hear Mario" Bowser said.  
"Y- yes sir" Kamek bowed.

Bowser carried on walking down towards his room.  
Kamek looked at the replica of himself and felt rather proud.  
"I think your a fine model" Kamek whispered.  
Kamek took the model down to his lab and continued with research.

Mario was sat on Luigi's bed.  
"Where are you bro?" Mario wondered.  
"If Bowser captured you then... I guess it's upto me to save you" Mario thought.  
Mario wandered around his brothers room, the small but innocent times they had in here.  
He came across a small teddy, it was hidden under the desk.  
"Gosh!" Mario picked it up "I can't believe he still has this!" Mario smiled and looked at it.

The teddy was red and had red overalls but it had a green hat and green shoes.  
There were intials on the back, Mario~ and Luigi~.  
Mario put the small teddy back where it was and felt a little sad.

Mario sighed and looked towards the door.  
"If only you'd walk in now... being your happy self" Mario mumbled.  
The house is usually quiet but not ever this quiet.  
"You always did enjoy the quiet" Mario laughed a little whilst walked to his room.

He flicked the switch on.  
And with that he got his pajammas on and sat on his bed.  
"Uh.. tomorrow.. i'll go save him" Mario grumbled.  
Mario weakly turned his light off and crawled into bed.

* * *

Peach was in her pajammas and looking towards Mario's house.  
"I hope that he is okay..." Peach watched as Mario's light went out.  
Peach sighed and sat on her bed.  
"And Luigi... his back.. it looked so bad!" Peach got into her bed.  
"But to be honest I don't think Bowser would attack... especially Luigi" Peach thought.  
Peach yawned and looked at her picture of Mario on the wall.  
"Oh Mario it must be so hard for you right now" Peach closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

As the stars came out Bowser looked out his window.  
"Peach... I sacrificed something special for you... I give you everything you could ever want.  
Yet all I get in return is a bash on the head from that blasted plumber! Someday I hope that you'll see me for that handsome prince you wait for..." Bowser sighed heavily and drank his drink before heading to bed.  
"I will have you as my bride but until then I will wait..." Bowser drifted off into a light sleep.

Kamek was about to enter the room but could hear his master sleeping.  
"I.. best not" Kamek shivered in fear.  
"Gah look at me! I raised him and yet I can't even knock on his door..." Kamek said shamefully.  
"I mean he was once such a good boy... but now" Kamek started to walk back to his lab "_He is a monster_"  
As he got back into his lab he saw his septre.

"Once used for good favours, now you have been reduced to a evil source of power and greed" Kamek sighed.  
He was about to pick it up but a koopa came charging in.  
"Kamek!" The Koopa yelled.  
"Yes what?!" Kamek said angrily.

"Bowser Jr wants you immediatly" The Koopa replied.  
Kamek sighed once more and nodded his head.  
The Koopa also bowed his head and ran out of the room.  
Kamek grabbed his septre and twirled it around, transporting him to the outside of Bowser Jr's room.  
He knocked.

"Kamek? is that you?" Bowser Jr asked.  
"Yes it's me" Kamek replied.  
"Well get in here then!" Bowser Jr yelled.  
Kamek entered the room and shut the door.

"Kamek I have questions reguarding Luigi..." Bowser Jr walked towards him.  
Kamek looked at him and tried not to mutter anything.  
"One! why Luigi and not Mario? two! what will papa do to him? and finally..." Bowser Jr smirked "Are you going to interfere?"  
"For the first question, because Mario would never want to join Bowser and even if I used magic he would just resist.  
Your father wants to train him, make him more brave and courageous.  
And regarding your last question... No i'm not... not unless Bowser wants me to" Kamek replied quickly.

Bowser Jr looked at him, unabled to take it all in he simply walked back to his bed.  
When he sat down he realized that Kamek was still there.  
"O-kay then... you can go now" Bowser said.  
Kamek turned around and walked towards the door "Little brat..." He muttered.

Bowser Jr waited for him to close the door.  
"Well that was disappointing..." Bowser Jr whispered.  
Bowser Jr simply tucked himself under his cover mumbling "_Mama_..." before falling asleep.

Kamek twirled his septre and in a flash was back in his lab.  
He saw his magic book on the desk.  
"Perhaps I should pratice my magic" Kamek thought.  
As he walked to it he began to wonder what sort of spell to look up first.

His thoughts drifted off until he remembered a certain villan.  
When he got the book he put his hands down on the desk.  
"What was his name?" Kamek asked himself.  
"Ah yes..." Kamek opened his book, he looked through it until he came across a deadly spell.

"I wonder if it is possible..." Kamek mumbled "If we could bring him back then" Kamek grinned.  
He studied the spell and learnt the spell but it didn't take long for Kamek to be disturbed once more.  
Bowser charged into the room.  
"Where is your model.. replica whatever?!" Bowser angrily said.  
Kamek jumped and turned around "It- it's in the corner sire..."  
Bowser huffed and walked over towards it.

"Well how do you get it to turn on?" Bowser asked.  
"Just flick the switch under hi- its hat" Kamek replied.  
Bowser picked it's hat up and saw the switch.  
"Um sir..." Kamek started "What if Luigi decides to betray us?"

Bowser stopped and look directly towards Kamek.  
"He wont!" Bowser said "And even if he tries... I have a back up plan"  
Kamek was curious as Bowser wasn't the type to have a plan.

Bowser pressed the switch on the robot, it made a small clink sound.  
Kamek wandered over to the robot.  
"Kamik bot online" Kamik said.  
Kamek smiled in delight.  
"Go into the training hall" Bowser insturcted.

Kamik bowed down and walked to the training hall.  
Bowser turned around and headed towards the door.  
"Good work Kamek if all goes well then you'll be rewarded" Bowser smirked.  
Kamek bowed and waited for Bowser to leave.

Bowser made his way to Luigi's room.  
"Six a.m exactly.." Bowser thought.

Luigi was looking up towards the celling but felt exhausted.  
"Why can't... I... _yaaawwn_... sleep?" Luigi questioned himself.  
He tossed and turned but still could not get comfty.

_Knock knock_

Luigi jumped a little but quickly sat up.  
Bowser opened the door "It's time for your training"  
Luigi sighed and got up.  
"Meet me at the training hall" He was about to leave but then remembered "If you get lost then ask the gem"  
Bowser shut the door.

Luigi took the gem from the desk and looked at it.  
"How is this gonna help me?" Luigi wondered.  
He shrugged his shoulders and put it down on the bed.  
His clothes were on the desk.

"I can't wear this" Luigi sighed as he remembered that his clothes were cut at the back.  
As he walked to the wardrobe he found a outfit in there that wasn't his.  
It was a black jumpsuit with large buttons where the overalls would be, there were gloves that are dark gray, the shoes were black and there was a belt.

Luigi put it on and felt like he had worn this before but could not seem to think where or when.  
He looked at the gem once more.  
"What harm could it be to take it?" Luigi curiously thought.  
He picked it up and wiped it.

He felt rather silly but seen as though he had never been one to look around Bowser's castle he had to ask.  
"Umm... where is the training hall?"  
The gem became see through.  
"If you go down the hall, to the right there will be a staircase..." The person inside the gem looked at Luigi, he looked shocked.  
"Are you listening?" The lady asked.

"This is amazing!" Luigi said exictedly.  
"Do you need my help or-" The lady said.  
"Er um yes... hehe sorry about that.." Luigi said.  
"Well okay then... so up the staircase if you go to the left the training hall is there" The lady looked at Luigi and sure enough.  
"Thanks for the info, no doubt I would have got lost so thank you" Luigi thanked.

"Thank you" The lady blushed a little.  
The gem had faded back to its' old self, empty.  
Luigi had made his way to the training hall, before he emtered he made sure the gem was secure and in his pocket.  
He then took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Kamek?" Luigi wondered.

Thus ending the story for now...


	6. Brotherly Hate

Brothers

Chapter 6:~ Brotherly Hate

Luigi entered the training hall and saw the robot replica Kamik.  
"Kamek?" Luigi wondered.  
"No, I am Kamik" Kamik answered.  
Luigi walked closer towards it "Do... do you know where my training teacher is?"  
"I am your teacher" Kamik smirked.

"Wha?" Luigi gasped.  
Kamik got into a fight position.  
Luigi began the attack.  
As he moved his feet into postion Kamik appeared behind him.  
"No" Kamik moved his foot so it was slightly tilted.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked.  
"Correcting you, your foot was wrong and if I were Mario then I could have already gained an advantage" Kamik replied.  
Luigi blinked slightly confused but quickly snapped out of it and hit Kamik in the head.  
Kamik fell back and chuckled.  
"Very good..." Kamik stood back up "Now try hitting me again"

Luigi turned and threw a punch but Kamik jumped up high and bounced on his head, landing not to far in front off in.  
"Pretend i'm Mario, Mario only uses this attack when he has no power" Kamik stated.  
Luigi nodded his head and ran towards him.  
As Kamik jumped back up and aimed for his head, Luigi grabbed his foot and pinned him onto the ground.

Luigi stood back and let Kamik stand back up.  
Kamik got back up but quickly began a new attack.  
Luigi was startled by the new attack.  
"Fire a very powerful attack, can you find the way to avoid it?" Kamik asked.  
Luigi quickly looked around and saw a shell.

He quickly ran towards it whilst dodging the fire balls.  
As he picked it up Kamik had began to walk closer.  
Luigi turned around and jumped high into the air.  
Kamik looked up but could not see him.  
"He made the fire into a mist" Kamik thought.

Luigi landed behind him and had let the turtle shell roll towards him.  
Kamik felt the turtle shell hit his back.  
He stumbled onto the ground and in a flash the fire had faded.  
Luigi kept his distance, waiting for the next attack.

Kamik got back up and mumbled for the next power, ice.  
Kamik turned around and showed the ice forming in his hand.  
Luigi again looked around to see what would help.  
To his delight he saw what looked like a fire flower.

He ran as quick as he could to the flower.  
Kamik fired multiple shots in his direction.  
Luigi knew the last one was going to hit him so he braced himself.  
But Kamik dropped the ice shards, Luigi fell to the floor.

Kamik walked over to him.  
"In order to dodge the ice shards you must push it" Kamik said "I'll show you"  
Kamik picked up a shard and fired it towards the overside of the room.  
Luigi moved away and watched carefully.  
As the ice shard came towatds Kamik he took a deep breath a moved the shard carefully until it hit the floor.

Kamik made another ice shard and threw it to the other side of the room.  
"Come, and practise" Kamik said.  
Luigi stood up and braced his hands for the ice shard.  
As it came closer his heart beated faster.  
Kamik observed his movements and was transporting data to Kamek.

He grabbed the ice shard but couldn't control it well, and it forced Luigi to hit the wall.  
Kamik sighed and walked over to Luigi.  
"Don't expect it to go well the first time" Kamik held out his hand.  
Luigi felt fustrated and grabbed Kamik's hand.

"Shall we try again?" Kamik asked.  
"Yes" Luigi replied.  
Kamik nodded his head and shot another shard.  
Luigi took a deep breath and watched it come towards him.

Kamik once again observed his movements and this time they seemed more accurate.  
Luigi grabbed the shard and this time instead of it hitting the floor, it headed back into the direction that it was shot in.  
Kamik moved out of the way just in time.  
Luigi smiled and felt delighted that it went more successful.

Kamik looked back at where he was standing, it was a but a hole in the floor.  
Luigi turned his attention to Kamik.  
"Are you okay?" Luigi asked.  
Kamik felt ver happy at how he progressed in but a hour.

"Yes... you have done very well" Kamik got up.  
"But I do belive it's time for you to meet Bowser" Kamik pointed to the hall.  
Luigi gulped and nodded his head.  
"We shall continue training another time but for now, I strongly suggest that you go to Bowser" Kamik said.

Luigi walked down and out of the hall.  
Kamik was transported to the lab by Kamek, he had been watching Luigi train.  
"Good job Kamik" Kamek patted his back.  
Kamik smiled.

Kamek pressed the putton at the top of his head.  
"But for now... rest" Kamek chuckled.  
Kamik powered down in which Kamek began adding upgrades to Kamik.

Luigi walked down the many corridoors that Bowser's castle had, he was lost.  
"I don't know where I am... Bowser is waiting and..." Luigi panicked and began to aimlessly run down the hallways.  
"Oi you there!" The gem glowed "If your lost then why don't you ask me for directions?"  
Luigi stopped and looked around.  
"It's me! the gem" The gem said.  
Luigi took it out of his pocket.

"Oh right... it's just... it's Bowser i'm going to meet and I- I panicked" Luigi stuttered.  
"You'll be more late if you don't think straight" The gem glowed a little brighter "Anyway if you go down the hallway and take two lefts and then you should be there"  
Luigi walked down the hallway and took the two lefts he found that the exit was just down this hallway.  
"Thank you" Luigi smiled.

The gems light faded out.  
Luigi put the gem back into his pocket.  
As he got out the door he saw Bowser in the yard.  
"Luigi why are you late?" Bowser asked.

"I got lost..." Luigi admitted.  
Bowser sighed with a slight fustration in his tone.  
Luigi looked sheepishly at the floor.  
"It's a new day today and that means another chance to capture my deloved Peach" Bowser said.  
"Ahem" Bowser blushed "So that means we have to go and put your skills to the test"  
"But-"  
"But nothing I don't care if you have only started training today we are going now" Bowser snapped.  
Luigi nodded his head and Bowser blew a small whistle causing the castle to shake.

Within a matter of minuets a koopa army had emerged.  
Luigi looked on, shocked.  
"Ha ha! its all down the training" Bowser laughed proudly.  
Bowser pointed in the direction that lead to Peach's castle.  
"And MARCH!" Bowser yelled.  
Luigi jumped a little as he was so close to Bowser.

Mario looked out of his window, it was morning and the cold air always woke him up.  
His tummy rumbled loudly.  
"LUIGI WHATS FOR-" Mario yelled "Oh right... your not here..."  
"He always did make a good breakfast" Mario sighed whilst rubbing his tummy.

There was a loud banging at the door.  
Mario rushed downstairs secretly hoping that it was Luigi though deep down he knew that it wasn't going to be.  
As he opened the door his hope faded.  
"Peach how nice to see you" Mario smiled.  
"Mario have you been okay? being alone can be tough" Peach said.

"Yeah i'm fine, nothing is too tough for this plumber" Mario gave a thumbs up.  
Peach smiled "May I come in?"  
"Oh of course you can" Mario opened the door.  
Peach looked around when she heard Mario's tummy rumble.  
"Are you hungry?" Peach asked.

"No well yes... Luigi usually made breakfast so..." Mario admitted awkwardly.  
"I can make you something, if you like?" Peach smiled.  
"If umm you don't mind?" Mario shyly replied.  
Peach nodded her head and walked over to the kitchen.

"I shall make him... a bacon bun" Peach thought.  
Mario sat on the couch.  
After a few minutes Peach came back through with a plate of bacon, the bun being on the side.  
She placed it down on he little table.  
"Would you like butter on your bun?" Peach asked.  
"No thanks..." Mario blushed.

Peach sat down next to him remaining rather calm.  
Mario on the other hand couldn't help but blush.  
"Here you go Mario" Peach gave him his bacon bun.  
"T- thanks" Mario stuttered.  
He grabbed the plate.

Peach smiled happily as Mario ate his breakfast.  
The room fell silent, the only sound heard was Mario crunching on his bacon.  
Peach stood up and walked over to the window.  
Mario finished his bun and put the plate in the sink.  
"Mario are you going to save Luigi?" Peach asked.

Mario came back through.  
"Yeah, i'm gonna go in a bit" Mario replied.  
He walked over to her, his hat was off it was a sight that always made Peach feel shy.  
Peach suddenly began to blush, though she didn't understand why.  
She turned around to hide herself.

"Peach are you okay?" Mario asked concerned.  
"Y- yes i'm okay" Peach replied.  
Mario put his hat back on and sat on the couch.  
Peach turned and felt her nerves fade.

Bang Bang!

Mario jumped up and Peach looked back out the window and gasped.  
"My kingdom!" Peach covered her mouth.  
"Stay here Peach, it's no doubt Bowser" Mario said before running out the house.  
Peach looked around and ran into Mario's room.  
Oddly enough there was a telescope in the corner of the room.

Peach grabbed it and put it to the window.  
She could she Mario running towards Bowser.  
"Go go Mario" Peach whispered.  
In the shadows lurked a dark creature that no one hoped to see.

Thus ending the story for now... 


End file.
